


Seven Minutes In Heaven [Traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en la entrevista en donde a Brendon le preguntan cuándo fue su primer beso, fue: En el closet durante siete minutos en el paraíso.<br/>En esta historia Ryan tiene 18 y Brendon 17.<br/>[Resumen de la autora principal]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Minutes in Heaven (Ryden)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227415) by [TroubleTributes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleTributes/pseuds/TroubleTributes). 



Estaban todos sentados con las piernas cruzadas en un enorme círculo, algún genio sugirió que jugaran “Siete minutos en el cielo”. Jon los había traído hasta esta fiesta, eran Brendon, Spencer y Ryan. No estaba mal excepto por ese juego cliché y el hecho de que casi todos estaban borrachos.

 

La chica quien sugirió el juego, y quien era presuntamente la dueña de la casa, vino a la sala con un bufanda negra que servirá como venda. El grupo pensó que sería más divertido si una persona no sabía quién más fue elegido, todos a excepción de Brendon. “Esta bien, todo el mundo listo para jugar? y sin hablar con el otro, le quita toda la diversión a esto” advirtió ella mientras todos hablaban “Oh si”, igual asi seria un juego más divertido. 

 

Una de las tantas personas extendió la mano para hacer girar la botella frente a los demás. Después de varios giros se detuvo en Ryan, tomó la bufanda que fue arrojada hacia él y la pusieron alrededor de sus ojos y la chica caminó con él hasta el armario oscuro que estaba en el rincón del cuarto. El proceso fue repetido otra vez excepto que esta vez se detuvo en Brendon… Hubo varios “Ooh” de la gente, él vio a Spencer y a Jon frenéticamente por ayuda y mientras era prácticamente arrastrado hasta el oscuro armario.

 

No estaba tan mal, no es que ellos se tenían que besar o algo. Brendon solo podría llegar a la esquina más alejada y estarse allí hasta que el tiempo acabará. La chica, que supo que la llamaban Hayley, lo empujo dentro del pequeño espacio y azoto la puerta. Había intentado conseguir que alguna chica estuviera con él, no hacía falta decir, que nadie quería…

 

Por lo que parecieron siglos, solo hubo silencio entre los dos, Ryan seguía distraído en cuanto a quien estaba con él. Brendon sintió una mano en su hombro y otra detrás de su cuello, acercándolo. En ese momento, Brendon decidió que odiaba al hombre que inventó la cerveza, sin eso Ryan no hubiera ido tan lejos.

 

Brendon no regreso el beso pero tampoco lo apartó. “No era todo esto para que tu me regresaras el beso?” Ryan murmuro contra sus labios, Brendon solo asintió con su cabeza, no estaba seguro si Ryan lo había sentido o si solo lo sabia. Despacio y tentativamente regreso el beso, dejando sus brazos a los lados, hizo el siguiente movimiento y deslizó su lengua en la boca de Ryan. 

 

Ryan se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Brendon que ahora estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo. Brendon movió su mano hacia la cremallera de Ryan, él no tenía idea de donde había venido toda esa confianza. Brendon metió la mano en los boxers tomando la erección de Ryan, la respiración de este se agitó mientras empujaba sus caderas en la mano de Brendon. No iba a mentir, estaba excitado por todos aquellos pequeños sonidos que Ryan hacia contra la boca de Brendon como sacudir sus caderas hacia adelante, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta a alguien.

 

“Dios...más fuerte por favor” Ryan murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara. Apretó con más fuerza, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo mientras Ryan gemía, inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Brendon, besando su cuello. Fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta que les advertía que les quedaban 2 minutos. De pronto sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y desesperados, Ryan movió sus caderas contra las de Brendon y ambos gimieron en sus bocas.

 

Pronto Ryan se vino en sus pantalones como un chico de 15 años, pensó que había dejado esa etapa 4 años atrás. Brendon los dio vuelta y dejó a Ryan completamente agotado, desesperados por una liberación, luchando por mantener la tranquilidad como lo hizo el mismo Ryan hacia segundos atrás. Estaban todavía jadeando y apurados por respirar cuando la puerta se abrió y llenó el pequeño armario con una luz cegante. Brendon hizo su camino hacia su lugar, ruborizado por las miradas de complicidad de sus amigos.

 

Ryan había dado la venda a Hayley y se sentó también, viendo a su alrededor como Spencer y a Jon se reían. Brendon se encontró con los ojos de Ryan por un segundo e inmediatamente regresó su mirada al suelo, él no sabía si estar horrorizado porque acababa de jugar con su mejor amigo en el armario o porque le había gustado. Brendon volvió a mirar hacia arriba para encontrar a Ryan mirando fijamente, sonrió débilmente y regreso su mirada a la alfombra que estaba debajo de ellos. Tal vez este juego no era tan mala idea, tal vez deberían jugarlo en algún momento otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS fue traducido con la aprobación de la autora TroubleTributes (perfil aquí mismo en AO3)  
> Por favor, si les ha gustado esta traducción dejen corazoncitos en la historia principal.  
> [http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227415]


End file.
